Błędne Drogi
by Le Bien qui fait Mal
Summary: zbiór miniarturek, Błędny Rycerz oczami Erniego Pranga
1. Wszystkie drogi prowadzą do Rzymu

Błędne drogi

I

4.30 am., piątek,16 sierpnia 2013

− Ernie hamuj! – wrzasnął Rondley.  
Na Merlina! Co ten młokos sobie wyobrażał! Wiedziałem kiedy należy hamować! Przeżyłem sześciu konduktorów Błędnego Rycerza, pewnie przeżyję i jego! Stan przynajmniej się nie wtrącał. A ten tutaj? Ledwie wyrósł z dziecięcych portek, a już pchał łapy w nie swoją robotę.  
Wyprowadzony z równowagi dość gwałtownie pociągnąłem za rączkę hamulca i czekająca na swój przystanek stara wiedźma, nawiasem mówiąc, wciąż jeszcze niczego sobie babka, wpadła na Rondleya.  
− Birmingham – zaskrzeczałem, poklepując kierownicę autobusu jak grzbiet posłusznego hipogryfa.  
Wiedźma wysiadła, paplając coś o tym, że Błędny Rycerz schodzi na psidwaki. Rondley spojrzał na mnie, jak na zidiociałego starca.  
− Jak będziesz tak szalał Ern, to stracimy wszystkich klientów.  
− Hę? – udałem, że nie słyszę. Zresztą, co mi tam po jego gadaniu. Jedno gwałtowne hamowanie jeszcze nikogo nie zabiło. Byłem zdania, że w dzisiejszych czasach ludziom przyda się dreszczyk emocji. Po wojnie wszyscy zdziadzieliśmy i wyblakliśmy.  
I nawet nie chodziło o to, że nas starych dziadów rozleniwiły miękkie fotele i spokojne noce, ale raczej o fakt, że ci młodzi, tacy jak ten, gówno o świecie wiedzący Codie Rondley, rodzili się pozbawieni charakteru.  
Błędny Rycerz mknął przez kolejne zaspane miasteczko, a ja podśpiewywałem sobie po irlandzku. Rondley przewrócił kilkakrotnie oczami i ze znudzeniem rozłożył Proroka Codziennego. Przewertował jego strony i ziewnął.  
− Pfff… O czym oni piszą w tych gazetach!? Wiedźma spod Londynu ugryziona przez zaczarowany serwis do kawy? Dzieciak uciekający z domu? Kolejny fatalny koncert Fatalnych Jędz? Czy ktoś ich jeszcze słucha? – zakpił.  
Głupi młokos. Inaczej by gadał, gdyby pamiętał czasy, kiedy patrzyło się do gazet ze strachem i nadzieją, że nie znajdzie się tam nazwiska ciotki, brata, sąsiadki, albo tej miłej dziewczyny, w której się kochało w wieku nastu lat i nigdy nie się nie miało wystarczająco dużo odwagi, by jej o tym powiedzieć.  
− Hej, Ernie! Nie śpij. Mamy chętnego pod Chudley.  
− Się wie.  
Skręciłem gwałtownie i niemal wpadłem na poranną śmieciarkę. Autobus przechylił się. Przejechał kawałek na dwóch kołach, po czym znów stanął na czterech. Ot, cwana bestia! Przyspieszyłem. Minęliśmy pobliską wioseczkę. Dla zabawy wystraszyłem kilka krów śpiących na polu.  
W końcu przed nami wyrosło Chudly. Przygryzłem wargę i zahamowałem tuż przed stojącym na chodniku wyrostkiem.  
Piąta rano, a ten tak sterczy? Od początku coś mi tu śmierdziało.  
− Witamy w Błędnym Rycerzu, najszybszym i niezawodnym środku transportu wyłącznie dla czarodziejów – wyrecytował znudzony Rondley. Zabrzmiało to cholernie sztucznie.  
− Dzień dobry – mruknął chłopaczek i wpakował się do autobusu wraz ze swoim wypchanym plecakiem.  
− Gdzie podwieźć?  
Dzieciak zdecydowanie za długo się zastanawiał.  
− Do Londynu – wymyślił w końcu i zapłacił odliczoną sumę. Zajął jedno z łóżek pod oknem i czując się chyba dość niezręcznie, przygładził swoje ciemnobrązowe włosy.  
[ − To nie ten smarkacz, co tam o nim pisali, że nawiał? – spytałem szeptem.  
− Skąd. – Rondley nawet nie przyjrzał się fotografii w Proroku Codziennym. Zerknąłem mu przez ramię w gazetę i po chwili, udając, że poprawiam lusterko skonfrontowałem twarz ze zdjęcia z twarzą młodego pasażera. Nos niby miał inny, nieco mniej zadarty. Oczy też jakby bardziej okrągłe i te brwi… takie przesadnie krzaczaste. Nie mogłem się oprzeć wrażeniu, że było w tej twarzy coś sztucznego, jak w źle poskładanej układance. Jakby ktoś na siłę starał się dzieciakowi udziwnić facjatę.  
− No jedź. Czego stoisz! – Rondley wywrócił oczami.  
Ruszyłem. Silnik autobusu zawył przyjaźnie i jak strzała pomknęliśmy przez budzącą się ze snu ulicę. Łóżka obijały się o siebie nawzajem i nowy pasażer chyba nie do końca umiał się w tym odnaleźć. Podkulił nogi, żeby nic mu nie przyrżnęło w kolana.  
− Prześpię się. Mamy tylko dwóch ludzi na stanie. Obaj do Londynu. Chyba tego nie spaprzesz, co? Ernie? − Rondley zerknął na mnie protekcjonalnie.  
A idź w cholerę. Skupiłem się na drodze.  
− Przepraszam, panie kierowco... Długo będziemy jechać? – Dzieciak z krzaczastymi brwiami podszedł do mojej kabiny.  
− Na drugie śniadanie zdążysz – odparłem, zezując na niego jednym okiem.  
Chyba nie takiej odpowiedzi się spodziewał, bo skrzywił się lekko.  
− Dlaczego żeś uciekł? – spytałem prosto z mostu, zanim zdążył wrócić na swoje miejsce.  
− Słucham? – popatrzył na mnie takim wzrokiem, jakbym zamienił się w kobitkę.  
− Widać, że uciekłeś. Ciuchy masz nie pierwszej świeżości. Włosy tłuste. I te brwi… Nie wiem kto ci je wyczarował, ale słabo to zrobił.  
− Nikt mi nic nie wyczarował! – oburzył się dzieciak. Był młodszy niż z początku sądziłem. Mógł mieć ze czternaście, piętnaście lat i chyba po raz pierwszy jechał gdzieś zupełnie sam.  
− Jadę do ciotki. Obawiam się, że będę za wcześnie.  
Kto normalny wsiada do autobusu o piątej rano by dojechać na ciociny obiadek? Udałem, że niedosłyszę.  
− A poza tym, to nie powinno pana obchodzić kim jestem i dokąd jadę.  
− Ot i błąd – bąknąłem. – Kiedyś mieliśmy tu taki zwyczaj, że wszyscy się przedstawiali, a i sam konduktor podawał swoje nazwisko. To były czasy…  
– No i na co to komu było? Przecież zawsze można skłamać – chłopiec chyba się zirytował. Przez chwilę miałem wrażenie, że jego brwi przerzedziły się, a nos stał się jakby bardziej zadarty. Może to nieudane zaklęcie przestawało działać?  
− Choćby z grzeczności wypadałoby się przedstawić. No, a skłamać też było można. Kiedyś mieliśmy tu Harry'ego Pottera. – Dzieciak wyraźnie się zainteresował tą sławną personą, a ja gadałem dalej − od razu, żem wiedział, że z nim coś nie tak. Podał jakieś strasznie głupie nazwisko. Kto normalny nazywa się Longbottom? Że niby „długi zadek", rozumiesz?  
Chłopiec najwyraźniej zrozumiał, bo zaśmiał się pod nosem.  
− Jestem Ted. Ted Romulus – przedstawił się. – To chyba nie brzmi głupio?  
Skąd. Nieomal się nabrałem.  
Znów skupiłem się na drodze. Ted pytał co chwilę, gdzie się znajdujemy i przyglądał temu co robię.  
Tu, w kokpicie kierowcy było od groma wajch, przycisków i dźwigni. Niektóre sprawiały, że autobus zmniejszał się sześciokrotnie, inne, że stawał się wąski jak niteczka, a jeszcze inne pozawalały mu być giętkim jak guma. W siedemdziesiątym czwartym, kiedy nawaliło mi się antymugolskie maskowanie użyłem nawet funkcji sztucznej mgły. A jak zaczynałem pracę, to sądziłem, że ta opcja to tylko taki bajer i na nic się nie przyda.  
− A to? Do czego on służy? – Ted odważył się w końcu zadać pytanie na temat czerwonego guziczka na tablicy rozdzielczej.  
− Nie wiem. Jest tu żeby ładnie wyglądać – skwitowałem.  
Chłopiec zrobił taką minę, jakbym obrażał jego inteligencję.  
− Tylko spytałem – bąknął i utkwił wzrok w kierownicy, którą akurat kręciłem jak szalony. Jakoś musiałem wyminąć osobówkę, która co chwila pchała mi się pod koła. Psia krew, namnożyło się tych mugolskich samochodów…  
Zerknąłem na Teda. Wyglądał na przybitego.  
Zrozumiałem, że tracę zaufanie dzieciaka. Może zgorzkniałem. Rzadko kiedy miałem z kim pogadać. Cody traktował mnie jak starego dziada, który i tak nic nie rozumie, a inni pasażerowie zbyt poważnie brali napis „proszę nie rozpraszać kierowcy", który wisiał nad moją kabiną.  
– Chcesz poprowadzić? – zaproponowałem. Było warto. Na widok miny chłopca nie jeden padłby ze śmiechu.  
– Mogę?! – Ted utkwił spojrzenie w kierownicy. Po chwili minęło pierwsze podekscytowanie i chyba się wystraszył. – Nie wiem czy będę potrafił.  
– E, praktycznie sam się prowadzi. Czasem przysypiam na godzinkę lub dwie i nikt nie zauważa. W końcu kiedyś muszę spać.  
Ba, myślę, że nawet gdybym umarł autobus jechałby dalej. Rondley zobaczyłyby, że kopnąłem w kalendarz po tygodniu, kiedy zacząłbym śmierdzieć, a zlatujące się muchy zaczęłyby przeszkadzać pasażerom.  
– To jak? Próbujesz?  
Dzieciak siknął głową. Zdjął kurtkę i powiesił ją na poręczy, a ja wstałem, wciąż przytrzymując kierownicę. Nie wolno jej było puścić.  
Ted zajął moje miejsce i położył ręce na kierownicy. Wziął głęboki oddech. Najwyraźniej poczuł się prawie dorosły.  
− Gotowy?  
Autobus wyrwał się spod mojego panowania, jak koń, któremu nagle udało się uciec od kieratu. Ted próbował jakoś nad tym zapanować, ale zbyt szaleńczo kręcił kierownicą. Jechaliśmy jak po serpentynie, przez wciąż śpiące przedmieścia. Łóżka wewnątrz Błędnego Rycerza zjeżdżały raz na prawą, raz na lewą stronę autobusu, co chwila zderzając się ze sobą.  
Prawie padłem ze śmiechu, widząc Teda, który z trudem wymijał przeszkody. Drzewa na poboczu uciekały przed nim jak szalone, a znaki drogowe odchylały się do tyłu niczym wielkie lizaki.  
– Aaa! Nie mogę na to patrzeć! – wrzeszczał dzieciak, zaciskając mocno palce na kierownicy. Gdyby mógł pewnie by ją puścił i zasłonił sobie oczy.  
– Spokojnie. Jest jak miotła. Jeśli wyczuje, że się go boisz to cię zrzuci.  
– Żadna miotła nie jest tak szurnięta! – Ted pobladł. Wjeżdżaliśmy w miasteczko, a jemu wcale nie szło lepiej.  
Nagle coś poszło nie tak i Błędny Rycerz obrócił się o dziewięćdziesiąt stopni.  
Na gacie Merlina, mogłem dzieciakowi wcześniej pokazać hamulec!  
Przed nami rósł biały domek z płotkiem i pelargoniami w ogródku. Zbliżał się zdecydowanie za szybko. Ted zamarł, a ja krzyknąłem:  
– Czerwony guzik! Wciskaj czerwony guzik!  
W końcu sam walnąłem pięścią w migający na desce rozdzielczej przycisk. W ostatniej chwili autobus odbił się od ziemi jak gigantyczna żaba i przeskoczył przez biały domek. Przez chwilę unosiliśmy się w powietrzu, po czym z hukiem wylądowaliśmy na ziemi. Błędny Rycerz wciąż mknął po trawie.  
− Uf… Chyba tylko przeoraliśmy ogródek. – Spojrzałem w lusterko. – Następnym razem nie szukaj skrótów.  
Podniosłem kurtkę Teda z podłogi i podałem mu ją, sugerując, że już lepiej będzie jak siądę za kółko i wrócę na główną drogę.  
Zamieniliśmy się.  
– Jak już obaj cudem uniknęliśmy śmierci, to może opowiesz mi w końcu dlaczego uciekłeś? – zapytałem.− Starzy cię nie rozumieją?  
– Nie mam rodziców. Babcia mnie wychowuje – odparł chłopiec, mnąc w rękach kurtkę.  
− Babcia powiadasz. Może kiedyś nas umówisz? Stare grzyby też czasem lubią pójść na randkę − puściłem do Teda oko, a on uśmiechnął się, rozpoznając żart.  
– Miły z pana gość.  
– Mów mi Ern. – zaproponowałem, poprawiając okulary.  
− Wiesz Ern… − zaczął Ted, opierając się o przednią szybę. – Tak właściwie, to nie uciekłem. Chcę tylko trochę odpocząć. Znaleźć siebie. Cały czas ktoś mi mówi, jaki powinienem być. „Twój ojciec nigdy się nie włóczył, Teddy!" „Twoja matka nie była niezdarą!" „A tak w ogóle, to była autorką, powinieneś pomyśleć o sensownym zawodzie!"  
– Tak ci mówią?  
– Tak, to znaczy nie… Ale ja tak to odbieram – westchnął Teddy. − I nawet próbuję być taki jak by wszyscy chcieli. No wiesz… Dorównać tym moim wspaniałym rodzicom, którzy polegli za piękne ideały. Ale co na to poradzę, że czasem jestem nieśmiały, rzadko umiem się postawić i knocę wszystko czego się dotknę. Jakbym miał w genach bycie niezdarą.  
− Ja tu wcale nie widzę niezdary. Fakt, jestem już trochę ślepawy… Ale, o ile mi wiadomo, niewielu chłopców tak odważnie poprowadziłoby Błędnego Rycerza.  
– Serio? – Teddy rozchmurzył się.  
− Dam ci dobrą radę – zacząłem po ojcowsku. − Kiedy uciekasz z domu, zawsze wracaj. A kiedy udajesz kogoś innego, upewnij się, że na twojej kurtce babcia nie wyhaftowała imienia i nazwiska.  
Chłopiec zaczerwienił się i spojrzał na swoja kurtkę. Tuż przy kołnierzyku, widniał wyhaftowany czerwono-złotą nicią napis: Teddy Lupin.  
– Spokojnie. – Puściłem do Teda oko. – Nie wydam cię. Tylko obiecaj mi, że, gdy znowu wezwiesz Błednego Rycerza, będzie to kurs do domu.  
– Obiecuję. – Skinął głową Teddy.  
– Co to za hałasy! – Rondley zlazł z piętra na dół. Przeciągając się, poprawił pomiętą koszulę i wyjrzał przez okno.  
Londyńskie przedmieścia budziły się do życia. Był ciepły, letni poranek.  
– Mamy lekkie spóźnienie.  
− Hę?− Udałem głuchego i puściłem do Teda oko.  
Ruch był spory, ale bez trudu przebiłem się przez miasto. Zaparkowałem pod Dziurawym Kotłem, gdzie już czekali jacyś pasażerowie. Teddy i inny podróżny, którego Rondley ledwie ściągnął z łóżka, wysiedli na tym przystanku.  
Słuchając jak Rondley rozlicza się z kolejnymi klientami, przyglądałem się znikającemu w tłumie chłopcu z wielkim plecakiem.  
[i]Dziwne/[i]. Przez chwilę byłem pewien, że to jego śledzę wzrokiem, by po chwili zorientować się, że patrzę na kogoś o włosach koloru miedzi. Przetarłem okulary. Rudzielec zniknął w tłumie.  
− Ernie! Śpisz, czy umarłeś?! – Rondley warknął na mnie.  
− Hę? – Udałem, że nie słyszę.


	2. Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur

Miniaturka II. Amicus certus in re incerta cernitur*

11.00 pm., środa, 23 lipca, 1997

Wezwali Błędnego Rycerza pod Little Whinging. Już zatrzymując autobus wiedziałem, że będą kłopoty.  
Stan dłubał różdżką w zębach i zdawał się zupełnie nie przejmować tym, że wszyscy możemy zaraz zostać zabici. Jakaś pasażerka, zaczęła wyraźnie panikować i zgarnęła swoje dzieci na piętro autobusu. Trudno jej się dziwić, kiedy do środka wlazło dwóch zakapturzonych drabów.  
− Spokojnie, Ern. Ja z nimi pogadam. − Stan uśmiechnął się blado i wyrecytował formułkę: − Witajcie w Błędnym Rycerzu, nadzwyczajnym środku transportu dla czarownic i czarodziejów, jestem Stan Shunpike i będę dziś waszym konduktorem…  
Więcej nie zdołał powiedzieć, bo jeden z zakapturzonych chwycił go za szatę jakby był kukiełką z siana. Stan zaczął się krztusić i wyrywać. Chyba nie miał aż tak dużego posłuchu wśród śmierciożerców, jak się spodziewał.  
− Zamknij się – warknął drab. Nieprzyjemny zapach jego oddechu dotarł aż do minie.  
– Nie ruszycie, dopóki czegoś nie sprawdzimy. Zrozumiano? – dołożył od siebie towarzysz cuchnącego gościa. Miał ochrypły, nieco zapijaczony głos.  
Stan wylądował na podłodze. Szybko się pozbierał i pomacał po gardle.  
– Nikt tu nie ukrywa Harry'ego Pottera – oznajmiłem szeptem, mając nadzieję, że znajdą litość dla starego dziadygi.  
– A chcesz się pozbyć reszty zębów, dziadku? – zachrypnięty wyciągnął różdżkę. Trzymał mnie i Stana na muszce, podczas gdy ten drugi poszedł na piętro skontrolować pasażerów.  
– Panowie, dogadajmy się, my nie możemy mieć opóźnienia! – Stan niepotrzebnie zaczął gadkę. Chyba nie zdawał sobie sprawy, z kim ma do czynienia. Jeszcze tydzień temu paplał, że nie wierzy w powrót Sami-Wiecie-Kogo. „Przecież nikt gościa na oczy nie widział". A teraz? Czy naprawdę tak trudno było się domyślić, z kim się zetknęliśmy?  
– A dał ci ktoś kiedyś w ryj? – zakapturzony warknął na Stana.  
Widać napastnik nie był zbyt inteligentny. Ot, wyrostek, pewno nowy w biznesie. Jeśli myślał, że Harry Potter będzie sobie jeździł Błędnym Rycerzem w takich czasach, to chyba na łeb upadł.  
Gdzieś na górze dało się słychać czyjś pisk. Jakaś kobieta najwyraźniej nie chciała się zgodzić na przeszukanie.  
W końcu z góry zlazł drugi z zakapturzonych, ciągnąc za sobą przerażonego młokosa, który Harrym Potterem z pewnością być nie mógł, a tak po prawdzie to za bardzo go też nie przypominał. Za ciągniętym chłopcem biegła jego matka, płacząc i wykrzykując, że to pomyłka.  
– A to co za jeden? – spytał inteligentniejszy z drabów.  
– Podobny – skwitował jego kolega i odepchnął miotającą się matkę chłopaczka.  
– Ma bliznę?  
Półgłówek pokręcił głową.  
– To co mi dupę zawracasz!?  
– Panowie… Klientom się spieszy! – Stanowi najwyraźniej też się spieszyło. Do grobu!  
– Zamkniesz się w końcu, czy mamy cię uciszyć? – jeden z osiłków warknął na niego i znów zwrócił się do swojego towarzysza: – Może Potter siedzi gdzieś pod peleryną niewidką? Przesłuchajmy tych tutaj, od razu wygadają.  
Na Merlina, kto ich zatrudnił?! Sami-Wiecie-Kto złapałby się za głowę, gdyby zobaczył te farsę.  
– Bierz gówniarza, ja przepytam starego.  
Zostałem wyciągnięty z kabiny kierowcy. Wywlekli mnie i Stana przed autobus. Pożałowałem, że przed chwilą było mi do śmiechu.  
– A teraz gadajcie. Był tu Harry Potter?! – czyjaś różdżka wbiła mi się w potylicę.  
Włączone światła Błędnego Rycerza raziły mnie w oczy.  
– Litości. Jestem stary. Niedowidzę. Nie poznałbym Harry'ego Pottera, nawet gdyby stał obok mnie! – zawyłem, klękając na ziemi.  
– Harry Potter? Powiedziałeś „Harry Potter"?! – Stan wyrywał się drugiemu z napastników.  
– To właśnie mówię, kretynie!  
– Harry Potter był tu kiedyś. – Stan najwyraźniej postanowił opowiedzieć im wszystko co wie. – Parę lat temu zwiał z domu. Zaprzyjaźniliśmy się.  
Do cholery, Stan! Ten głupiec wszystkich nas wpędzi do grobu!  
− Miło nam poznać przyjaciela Harry'ego Pottera. – zakpił jeden z drabów.  
– On się tylko przechwala… − próbowałem ratować sytuację, ale ktoś uderzył mnie w twarz. Splunąłem krwią, okulary spadły mi z nosa. Widziałem tylko rozmazane plamy. Jedną z nich z pewnością był Stan, którego bito „tak dla przykładu".  
– No to co? Bierzemy przyjaciela Harry'ego Pottera? – zaśmiał się śmierciożerca.  
– Przyda się – odpowiedział ten drugi i pociągnął Shunpike'a za szatę.  
Na Merlina, zabiją mi Stana!  
– Panowie, czekajcie… – zacząłem. Próbowałem wyciągnąć różdżkę z kieszeni, ale byli szybsi.  
– Nie próbuj, staruchu. Wsiadaj do wozu i spieprzaj, póki jesteśmy mili!  
Przełknąłem ślinę. Podniosłem się ziemi i po omacku posłusznie wsiadłem do autobusu.  
Głośny huk poniósł się po okolicy. Napastnicy teleportowali się wraz ze Stanem, który próbował coś jeszcze tłumaczyć.  
Patrzyłem tępo przed siebie, ale i tak nic nie widziałem.  
− Jedź pan! Zaraz tu wrócą! – pasażerka chwyciła mnie za ramię.  
Odwróciłem się do niej i zamiast jej twarzy zobaczyłem tylko rozmazane kształty.  
− Nie mogę. Właśnie zabrali mojego przyjaciela.

*sentencja łacińska zasugerowana przez moją betę: prawdziwych przyjaciół poznaje się w biedzie; dosł. przyjaciel pewny w rzeczy niepewnej jest dostrzegany.


	3. Per risum multum debes cognoscere stultu

Miniaturka III. Per risum multum debes cognoscere stultum*

6.15 pm., wtorek , 1 lipca 1975

− Witamy w Błędnym Rycerzu, jedynym takim środku transportu dla czarownic i czarodziejów… – zaświergotała Gwendolina, gdy stanęliśmy na przystanku Hogsmeade. Przyznam szczerze – nie wierzyłem, że kobieta może dać sobie radę w roli konduktora, ale ta mała jędza radziła sobie całkiem nieźle.  
− Tak, tak… Wiemy – przerwał jej chłoptaś ładujący się do autobusu. Kiedyś już go chyba wiozłem, bo ta twarz wydawała mi się znajoma. A nawiasem mówiąc, była to jedna z tych facjat, które trudno było zapomnieć i to nie dlatego, że straszyła brzydotą. Chłopaczek miał arystokratyczne rysy, chmurne spojrzenie i uśmiech, który mógł należeć tylko do podrywacza pierwszej klasy.  
Za pięknisiem do środka władowało się dwóch jego koleżków. Środkowy, okularnik z rozczochraną czupryną, miał na plecach wypchany worek.  
– Co tam macie? – spytałem podejrzliwie.  
− Kartofle – bezczelnie wyszczerzył się młokos niosący worek. Zaraz za nim do autobusu wsiadł nieco przysadzisty chłopak, który pomagał podtrzymywać przyciężki tobół.  
Tymczasem tuż pod moim nosem piękniś urabiał już Gwendolinę.  
Dość tego flirtu! Przyznam, że się zirytowałem. Głowa mogła rozboleć od tych umizgów.  
– Dokąd? – spytałem szorstko.  
– Tam. – Przysadzisty chłopaczek podał mi wymiętą i trochę tłustą kartkę z adresem.  
– Macie czym zapłacić?  
Okularnik wyciągnął z kieszeni złote i srebrne monety i wręczył Gwendolinie sporą sumkę. Skinąłem głową i ruszyliśmy. Gdy tylko cała trójka usiadła, szturchnąłem roześmianą Gwendolinę i szepnąłem „postaraj się nie spoufalać".  
Z trudem przyszło jej usłuchanie tej rady. Widząc, że się męczy, zaproponowałem by poszła obudzić panią Johnes, gdyż dojeżdżaliśmy do Doliny Godryka.  
Gwendolina zniknęła na piętrze, a ja zerknąłem w lusterko, obserwując podejrzanych chłopców. Usadowili się na jednym z łóżek, nawet nie zdejmując butów. Tajemniczy worek położyli tuż obok, na drugim posłaniu.  
– Łapa, myślisz, że ktoś zauważył, że zniknął? – przysadzisty chłopaczek nie umiał maskować nerwów i zachowywał się wybitnie niekonspiracyjnie.  
– No co ty! – ten przystojny nachylił się nad workiem i zajrzał do środka.– Jak kamień. Chyba nie będzie już sprawiał kłopotów. Remus padnie jak mu pokarzemy!  
– Będzie co opowiadać wnukom. – Okularnik oparł się wygodnie na łóżku i puścił oko do Gwendoliny przechodzącej przez autobus z panią Johnes.  
Zahamowałem i pasażerka wysiadła na samym środku rynku.  
– Już niedaleko, Glizdogonie, postaraj się nie zwracać na nas niczyjej uwagi. – Podsłuchałem okularnika.  
Szturchnąłem Gwendolinę w ramię i specjalnie podkręciłem radio, by przytłumić to, co zamierzałem powiedzieć.  
– Oni chyba mają… ciało. – wyszeptałem, gdy tylko nachyliła się nade mną. Celestyna Warbeck odpowiednio zagłuszała moje słowa.  
– Co ty pleciesz? – Gwendolina wywróciła oczami, jakbym na siłę doszukiwał się spisku.  
– To nie są starcze demencje! – warknąłem.  
Zerknąłem w lusterko i dostrzegłem, że trójka podejrzanych wyrostków gra sobie w karty, jak gdyby nigdy nic. Przygryzłem wargę. Nie podobało mi się to! Zezowałem właśnie na płócienny worek , który leżał na łóżku obok rozbawionej ferajny i oceniałem jego wielkość pod kątem zmieszczenia się weń ludzkiego ciała, gdy oślepiły mnie światła nadjeżdżającej ciężarówki.  
Na Merlina, to bym się władował! W ostatniej chwili zjechałem na pobocze i Błędnym Rycerzem nieco zatrząsnęło. Łóżka z łoskotem stuknęły jedno o drugie. Płócienny worek spadł z pościeli i potoczył się po podłodze.  
– Cholera! – zaklął piękniś , wychylając się, by chwycić pakunek. – Rogacz! Łap go!  
Rogacz też nie złapał, co więcej, potknął się o stopę przysadzistego koleżki, który spadając z łóżka stał się dodatkową przeszkodą na drodze do worka.  
To, co uznałem za ciało, turlało się teraz pod łóżkami. Gwendolina, nie dostrzegając tragizmu tej sytuacji, zaśmiewała się głośno. Specjalnie skręciłem gwałtownie w lewo, by utrudnić młokosom dorwanie worka. A potem jeszcze raz w prawo!  
− Nie możesz prosto jechać, kretynie?! – Ten cały Łapa wściekł się nie na żarty, a worek, na którym mu tak bardzo zależało, znalazł się pod stopami Gwendoliny. Uznałem, że pora sprawdzić, czy moja teoria jest prawdziwa. Zahamowałem gwałtownie i trójka chłystków wylądowała na przedniej szybie.  
− Mój nos…  
– Cudownie. I po okularach… .  
− Zwariowałeś?! Chcesz nas pozabijać! – piękniś popatrzył na mnie wrogo.  
Co oni tacy wrażliwi?! Zaciągnąłem ręczny i wydostałem się z kabiny kierowcy.  
− Pokaż mi, co jest w tym worku! – krzyknąłem do Gwendoliny. Nie zabrakło protestów ze strony chłopców. Niestety, żaden nie zdążył uprzedzić konduktorki, która zajrzała już do środka pakunku.  
Spodziewałem się usłyszeć jej krzyk, albo chociaż że zobaczę jak ją zamurowało z przerażenia.  
− Nic tu nie ma! –powiedziała szczerze zdziwiona.  
− Jak to nic?! Przecież worek jest ciężki i wypchany! – zaprotestowałem. Przecież miała tam znaleźć jakiegoś trupa! Ciało szkolnego kolegi, albo chociaż truchło psa!  
− Kiedy ja tu nic nie widzę! Stary wariacie, ubzdurałeś sobie jakieś ciało, a tu NIC NIE MA!  
Nagle coś niewidzialnego wyskoczyło z worka i w panice wpadło miedzy krzywo stojące łóżka. Nie dało się zaprzeczyć, że było to COŚ, bo mięło pościel i z hukiem obijało się o wezgłowia.  
− Stary dureń! Obudziłeś nam testrala! – Okularnik złapał się za głowę. Chciałem spytać, skąd wzięli tego testrala (który, sądząc po wielkości, był dopiero źrebięciem i powinien jeszcze pozostać przy matce), ale nie zdążyłem. Zwierzę zaczęło demolować mi autobus, wściekle wgniatając kopytami ramy łóżek. Jeszcze tego brakowało, żeby wybiło mi wszystkie szyby!  
Jeśli myślicie, że łatwo jest złapać niewidzialnego przeciwnika, to grubo się mylicie. Trzech huncwotów, Gwendolina i ja nie podołalibyśmy temu, gdyby nie pasażerowie, którzy zeszli z piętra, by sprawdzić, dlaczego Błędny Rycerz stoi.  
W końcu udało się spetryfikować uciekającego gagatka i wsadzić go z powrotem do wora. Koniec końców mieliśmy ponad godzinne opóźnienie. Zasiadłem za kółkiem i ruszyłem. Silnik autobusu zawył głośno, jakby Błędny Rycerz był bardzo zmęczony.  
− Ktoś mi może powiedzieć, skąd niedorosły testral wziął się w autobusie?− zapytał jakiś pasażer, który uczestniczył w łapaniu. Na mój gust wyglądał jak ktoś z ministerstwa.  
Trzech wyrostków popatrzyło po sobie, jak gdyby obmyślali wspólną wymówkę  
− Chodu! – krzyknął nagle okularnik i wszyscy trzej popędzili przez autobus do wyjścia.  
− O, nie! Myślicie, że was wypuszczę!? Kto mi zapłaci za szkody!? – wrzasnąłem, ale okularnik postanowił, że sami się wypuszczą.  
− Alohomora! – krzyknął, wyciągając zza pazuchy różdżkę i drzwi autobusu otworzyły się same.  
Zakląłem, próbując zwolnić, ale wszyscy trzej już wyskoczyli. W bocznym lusterku dostrzegłem, jak poturlali się po zboczu i po chwili popodnosili, otrzepując portki. Żaden nawet sobie nóg nie połamał.  
− Stój pan! – Urzędas z ministerstwa dobiegł do drzwi. Chłopców już nawet nie było widać.  
− Kiedy to i tak nic nie da! Już jesteśmy ze sto kilometrów dalej – odkrzyknąłem, wściekły.  
Pięknie. Po prostu pięknie. Zostałem wykiwany przez trójkę nieznośnych chłopaków. Do tego miałem nielegalnego źrebaka testrala w worku i zdemolowany autobus! A ten wieczór zapowiadał się tak normalnie…

*(z łaciny) poznasz głupiego po śmiechu jego.


End file.
